Nightmare
by Saturn287
Summary: Kagome tidak bisa mengandalkan Inuyasha sekarang. Biasanya, setiap dia dalam bahaya, hanyo itu akan menolongnya. Tidak kali ini, batin Kagome. / Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu, ketika kau mendapati dirimu membunuh teman-temanmu sendiri? Ditambah, kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan...


Fic ketiga saya. Aku mencoba memvariasi adegan, dan beginilah hasilnya. Hati-hati terhadap typo*hasyah. Tanda "#" untuk memisahkan kejadian. Canon, nih. Kalau di manganya (seenggaknya edisi yang aku baca) adegan ini ada di volume 26.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, this fic belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Nightmare**

**-Canon. Bankotsu vs Inuyasha Hakurei Mountain (Area kuil Hakushin Shonin, outside)-**

"Serahkan pecahan Shikon No Tama itu," desis Bankotsu, mengurung leher Kagome di telapak tangannya yang besar dan mendesak gadis itu ke dinding kuil, sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga kaki Kagome tak menyentuh tanah.

Kagome megap-megap. Cekikan Bankotsu membuat dia sulit bernapas. Kagome memegang tangan besar Bankotsu yang mencekiknya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan tersebut.

"Percuma," ejek Bankotsu. Dia malah semakin menguatkan cekikannya. "Serahkan Shikon No Tama milikmu atau kau mati, gadis kecil."

Kagome menyipitkan mata. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tiga pecahan Shikon No Tama ada di lehernya, tapi tangan laki-laki ini lebih panjang dariku, tidak akan sampai dengan tanganku._ Kagome melirik busur dan panahnya yang tergeletak di tanah semeter dari kaki Bankotsu. Ah, benar. Dia harus mencapai panah itu. Panah tersebut ia lumuri dengan tanah pensuci gunung Hakurei ini, pasti dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu.

Tangan Bankotsu yang mencekiknya adalah tangan yang ia panah dengan tanah pensuci, menjadikan bagian siku ke bawah tinggal tengkorak. Kalau Kagome bisa menusukkan panah bertanah suci itu ke leher Bankotsu, leher laki-laki pemimpin pasukan Shichinin ini akan tinggal tulangnya saja. Shikon No Tama akan lepas dan Bankotsu menjadi tulang-belulang, mati seperti sedia kala.

Kagome melirik Inuyasha yang berada jauh darinya. Manusia setengah siluman itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di mana-mana. Inuyasha terkena angin penyayatnya sendiri, dikarenakan Kanna yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengembalikan serangan Inuyasha untuk Bankotsu dengan cermin.

Kagome tidak bisa mengandalkan Inuyasha sekarang. Biasanya, setiap dia dalam bahaya, pria itu akan menolongnya. _Tidak kali ini, _batin Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, dan Kirara menghilang ke dalam kabut (yang pasti merupakan perangkap dari Naraku) dan belum terlihat lagi. Gadis bermarga Higurashi itu menanamkan keberanian dalam hati, lalu tanpa berpikir lagi dia menancapkan kuku jari tangannya ke jari Bankotsu yang mencekikya. Sedalam yang ia bisa.

Bankotsu tersentak, kesakitan ketika Kagome menggerakkan kukunya yang menancap dengan keras. Terkena cakaran mengejutkan itu Bankotsu buru-buru menarik tangan, membuat Kagome langsung jatuh tertelungkup ke depan.

Sakit, tapi ini sesuai dengan yang Kagome harapkan.

Kagome mengangkat kepala, berhasil meraih sebatang panah ketika Bankotsu merenggut kerah seragam sailor yang dia pakai, tanpa ampun mengangkatnya sampai dia tak bisa berpijak untuk kedua kalinya. "Perempuan bodoh. Kau salah mencari gara-gara denganku. Berikan Shikon No Tama milikmu!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Shikon No Tama itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Bankotsu menyipitkan mata. Kagome bergidik sedikit melihat kilat mengerikan di mata orang itu. Lalu dia bicara dengan nada mematikan. "_Beritahu aku di mana kau menyimpannya_."

Kagome memilih diam saja.

"Beritahu aku _sekarang_, atau kau akan berakhir seperti hanyo rendah satu itu!"

Kagome seperti disengat listrik. Ia mencengkeram tangan Bankotsu dan menatap pria itu marah. "Hanyo rendah katamu? Dia bukan kau! Pengecut! Coba kau tak bertarung dengan Shikon No Tama yang sekaligus tiga itu. Kau pasti kalah! Ukh—"

"Membunuhmu sekarang adalah hal yang sangat mudah," desis Bankotsu. "Baiklah, biar kuambil setelah kau mati saja."

Bankotsu menguatkan cekikannya dalam satu sentakan yang membuat Kagome terkejut. _Aku bisa mati!_

Kagome menendang-nendang, mencari celah untuk menyerang Bankotsu dalam keterbatasan waktu yang dia punya. _Aku salah mengambil panah. Panah yang kuambil hanya panah biasa tanpa tanah pensuci_.

Tapi, tidak masalah. Dia punya rencana lain.

"Matilah kau, perempuan bodoh!" seru Bankotsu.

"Tidak semudah itu!" seru Kagome. Diangkatnya panah. "Ini untuk Inuyashaaa!"

Panah itu dihujamkan ke leher Bankotsu! Kagome menusukkan ujung panah ke Shikon No Tama, bertahan ketika Bankotsu berkelit. _Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi Shikon No Tama itu akan tercongkel panahku!_

Bankotsu menyadari niat Kagome. Dia meraih bubuk racun buatan Mukotsu—saudaranya yang mati dibunuh Sesshomaru—dari lipatan baju dan menaburkannya tepat di muka Kagome. "Merepotkan. Kau tidur saja."

BRUK

Kagome dihempaskan ke tanah dalam satu lemparan, membuat gadis itu mengerang. Dilihatnya panah yang berlumuran darah Bankotsu itu. _Shikon… di mana Shikon No Tama?_

Kagome memperlihatkan tanah di sekitarnya. Ah, ada 2 pecahan Shikon No Tama bercorak darah di dekat sikunya. Ia mengambil itu dan mendongak. _Tersisa satu. Satu pecahan itu masih menopang hidup Bankotsu. Aku harus mengambilnya… gawat. Racun tadi mulai bekerja._

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ejek Bankotsu. "Itu racun buatan saudaraku Mukotsu. Pertama kau tidak akan bisa bergerak, lalu racun itu merenggut kesadaranmu juga. Racun yang menarik, bukan? Aku menyesal tidak menggunakannya dari tadi," lanjutnya tanpa ekspresi menyesal sama sekali.

Bankotsu berjongkok di samping Kagome dan mengambil Shikon No Tama temuan tim Kagome (yang diwadahi botol kaca kecil). "Hm. Menarik. Jatuh saat aku melemparmu?"

"Kau..," Kagome mengepalkan tangan.

Bankotsu mengambil dua pecahan yang tadi direbut Kagome dari telapak tangan gadis itu. Lalu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, pria itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi begitu saja. _Dia lupa niatnya membunuhku?_

Diraihnya busur dan panah yang tergeletak tak jauh. _Untuk memanah, sepertinya aku masih bisa. _Kagome mencoba duduk, langsung merasa tenaganya terkuras begitu banyak hanya karena gerakan itu.

Selagi Bankotsu belum memakai Shikon No Tama itu, asalkan panahnya kena sasaran, laki-laki itu pasti mati!

Kagome meregang busur susah payah, memfokuskan panah dengan posisi Shikon terakhir, lalu melepaskan panah itu bersama dengan tenaga terakhirnya. Dia langsung ambruk, tidak cukup kuat untuk terus duduk.

Panah Kagome melesat menancap di leher Bankotsu! Pemilik pedang Banryu itu terhenyak, menoleh dan menatap Kagome tak percaya. Kagome dapat melihat Shikon No Tama terakhir yang menopang hidup Bankotsu terlempar ke luar.

Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Bankotsu yang melebur menjadi debu memperlihatkan tulang-belulangnya, serta Shikon No Tama yang jatuh berserakan ke tanah menimbulkan dentingan kecil.

Serta Inuyasha yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kagome!"

#

Kagome membuka matanya. Dia berdiri di…

Dunia serba hitam. Bukan. Daripada serba hitam, lebih tepat disebut tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kagome…"

"Naraku!" Kagome menoleh ke sumber suara dan dengan sigap langsung meregang busur. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Naraku tersenyum sinis. Atau licik? Kagome tidak peduli. "Kau sendiri… apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kagome mengerutkan kening. "Aku? Aku sedang—"

Tunggu. Sedang apa dia? Dan… di mana ini? Kagome menatap Naraku tidak mengerti. Busurnya ia longgarkan. "Aku…"

"Kau ada di perangkapku, Kagome," ujar Naraku. "Lihat sekelilingmu."

Kagome melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naraku.

Siluman. Mayat siluman. Kagura. Kanna. Kohaku. Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Ketika dia bermaksud melangkah, sesuatu menahan gerakannya. Benang laba-laba! Banyak sekali!

Dia telah terjerat dalam benang laba-laba Naraku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kagome. Ia tidak sekedar terjerat; benang-benang itu membentuk kepompong dan dia terperangkap di dalamnya tanpa bisa bergerak. "Tempat apa ini?"

Naraku menampilkan senyum mengejek. "Coba lihat apa yang kau injak."

Kagome melihat ke bawah kakinya. Sepatunya berada tepat di atas kain berwarna merah. Mirip koromo Inuyasha.

"Itu koromo Inuyasha," Naraku menyuarakan pikiran Kagome. "Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik."

Kagome benar-benar bingung. Dia memperhatikan apa yang ada di bawah koromo itu. Lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Itu bukan kain merah. Itu tidak mirip koromo Inuyasha. Itu _memang_ koromo Inuyasha!

Dia menginjak punggung Inuyasha yang tidak bergerak. Hanyo itu berlumurah darah di muka dan koromonya, tidak sadarkan diri.

_Apa yang… kenapa Inuyasha…_ Lalu ia melihat tubuh seseorang di bawah Inuyasha.

"Miroku?" gumam Kagome. Baju pria itu terkoyak seakan habis ditebas pedang. Ada bekas-bekas darah di mukanya. Di ujung mulut Miroku juga ada bekas darah yang belum kering.

Dan di bawah Miroku masih ada tubuh seseorang.

Sango. Baju tempurnya terkoyak di beberapa tempat yang dapat Kagome lihat. Darah juga menyelimuti gadis itu. Di bawah Sango… ada Kikyo!

Kikyo tidak berdarah seperti Inuyasha, Miroku, dan Sango. Tapi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuat dari tulang dan tanah kuburan retak di beberapa tempat.

Di luar tumpukan teman-temannya tergeletak Koga, Shippo, dan Kirara. Luka-luka tertoreh di badan mereka, tampak seperti habis ditebas pedang.

Semua sama; tidak sadarkan diri. Muka mereka pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?" desis Kagome, tak memandang wajah Naraku saking _shock_nya. "Kau membunuh mereka?!"

Naraku tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak membunuh mereka. _Kau_ yang melakukannya, Kagome. Kau _membunuh _mereka."

Kagome mengangkat kepala, tidak dapat menahan luapan air matanya. "Mana mungkin!"

"Kau menebas mereka dengan Tessaiga dan angin penyayat, kau tidak ingat? Bahkan kau melempar mereka dengan hiraikotsu."

Kagome menggeram. "Aku tidak mungkin membunuh teman-temanku. Lepaskan benang laba-laba ini, aku mau turun!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naraku. "Untuk menengok keadaan teman-temanmu yang kau bunuh?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" teriak Kagome. "Darimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Lagipula tessaiga dan hiraikotsu bukan benda yang bisa aku gunakan."

"Lalu, apa yang ada di pinggangmu itu?"

"Ap—"

Kagome melihat pinggangnya dan tertegun.

Seragam sailor putih-hijaunya bernoda cipratan darah di mana-mana. Tangan dan kakinya juga. Ia juga bisa merasakan beberapa tetes darah yang menempel di rambutnya. _Ada apa?_

Dan di pinggangnya tersarung tessaiga! Tessaiga milik Inuyasha. Milik hanyo yang kini ada di bawah kakinya.

_Kaki?_ Kagome memindah pandangan. Di dekat sepatunya ada hiraikotsu Sango.

Busur dan panah yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja.

_Kenapa bajuku penuh darah?_

_Kenapa aku menyarungkan tessaiga?_

_Kenapa hiraikotsu ada di dekat kakiku?_

_Kenapa aku menginjak teman-teman?_

_Apa yang terjadi?!_

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, Kagome? Kasihan," ujar Naraku. "Biar kubantu. Kau merebut tessaiga Inuyasha, lalu menghasilkan angin penyayat dengan itu. Saat itu teman-temanmu masih bertahan, tapi saat kau merampas hiraikotsu Sango dan kembali bertarung… Nah. _Kau_ adalah penyebab kenapa mereka semua—"

"Kau bohong," kata Kagome. "Itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ini muslihatmu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu lugu?"

"Dengar—"

"_Ka..gome…_"

Kagome menoleh ke bawah, ke arah Shippo yang barusan merintih memanggil namanya. "Shippo? Shippo! Bertahanlah!"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kagome?" Shippo bertanya lirih. "Apa salah kami?"

"Apa—aku tidak—aku—" Kagome menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak melakukan ini, Shippo. Bukan aku!"

"Kenapa kau menyerangku? Inuyasha… Miroku… Sango… kenapa, Kagome!" Shippo berusaha berteriak.

"Bukan aku!" bantah Kagome, benar-benar bingung. Kenapa Naraku dan Shippo mengatakan hal yang sama? Dia tidak berbuat apa-apa, kan?

"Bertahanlah, Shippo! Aku akan menolongmu—" ia tersedak air matanya. Melihat siluman rubah kecil itu menatapnya dengan getir dan penuh keraguan, dengan keadaan luka begitu membuatnya…merasa takut. Sangat takut. Takut jika Shippo… _Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi._

"Kagome…" bisik Shippo. Air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. Siluman rubah kecil itu terkulai. Tidak bergerak lagi.

"Shippoo!" jerit Kagome. "Tunggu! Jangan pergi!"

Tidak. Bukan dia. Dia tidak melakukan itu. Bukan. Bukan! _Bukan aku! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Naraku bohong!_

"Teman kecilmu berkata begitu," Naraku mengusiknya. "Bagaimana, Kagome?"

"Bukan aku!" Kagome berteriak.

Naraku mendekat bersama saimyosho-saimyosho. Dia mengulurkan tangan keluar dari kekkai, menyentuh kepala Kagome yang berusaha mengelak namun sia-sia karena benang laba-laba yang menjerat gadis itu. "Lebih baik kau ingat semuanya."

Kagome hendak memberontak ketika sesuatu muncul di benaknya. Dia melihat _dia _melempar Miroku dengan hiraikotsu. Mengayunkan tessaiga ke Inuyasha. Membuat angin penyayat.

Dia melakukannya. Naraku menunjukkan _ingatannya_.

"UAARGGH!" pekik Kagome, menjauhkan kepala dari tangan Naraku, yang berhasil karena mungkin Naraku sengaja melonggarkan jeratan benang laba-laba. Kebimbangan menguasai gadis itu. Ingatannya terus berputar. "Kau mengendalikan aku, Naraku!"

"Mungkin," ucap Naraku santai. Dia berpaling ke Kagura. "Bereskan dia. Masukkan pecahan Shikon No Tama ke tubuhnya, dan dia jadi milik kita. Ah, salah. Milik_ku_."

#

"…gome!"

"…me!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome membelalak. Dia bergerak panik, masih melihat apa yang barusan dia alami. _Inuyasha!_ Ia berseru dalam hati. _Miroku! Sango! Kalian di mana? Shippo, Kirara, Koga…_ Kagome mencengkeram roknya. _Kikyo! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

"Kagome!"

_Bukan aku yang melakukannya, _batin Kagome gelisah. _Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Percayalah, karena itu kumohon jangan pergi. Naraku memanipulasiku…_

"Hei, Kagome!"

"Bukan aku!" seru Kagome. "Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Tiba-tiba satu sentilan keras di dahinya mengagetkannya dan mengembalikan Kagome ke dunia nyata.

"Itu cuma mimpi," Sango menyentuh bahu Kagome. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—atau dimimpikan Kagome, tiba-tiba gadis yang dibaringkan di atas jerami di pondok nenek Kaede itu bergerak gelisah dalam ketidak sadaran. Saat membuka mata pun, Kagome tampak masih terbayang mimpi. _Mimpi buruk?_

"Hei, Kagome," Inuyasha menjentikkan jari di atas muka Kagome. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kagome memperhatikan jari Inuyasha dengan pikiran kosong, lalu duduk secepat kilat. "Di mana aku?"

"Ini rumah nenek Kaede," jawab Inuyasha. "Kenapa? Kau mimpi apa?"

Kagome menoleh ke Inuyasha seakan baru menyadari kehadiran hanyo itu. "Inu…yasha?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Mimpi tadi masih membayangi pikirannya seperti… seakan itu nyata.

Terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

Inuyasha mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Kagome mengulurkan tangan ragu-ragu. Digenggamnya lengan koromo Inuyasha, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan ilusi.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mulai was-was. "Kenapa?"

_Bukan ilusi, _batin Kagome. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Miroku yang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memegang tongkat sucinya, Sango yang memangku Kirara kecil, dan Shippo. Lengkap, kecuali…

"Mana Koga dan Kikyo?" tanya Kagome, menggenggam selimut dengan agak gemetar.

Semua berpandangan. Untuk apa Kagome menanyakan dua orang itu?

"Mereka selamat, kan?" Kagome menyambung. "Mereka baik-baik saja, iya kan?"

Inuyasha keheranan. "Kenapa—"

"Mereka baik-baik saja," potong Miroku. "Entah di mana Koga dan Kikyo, tapi dua orang itu baik-baik saja."

Kagome menghembuskan napas lega sambil menunduk. _Itu hanya mimpi_. Tapi Kagome tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah dia dapat.

Inuyasha memukul Miroku. "Kau yakin mereka ba—"

Crik crik crik. Sango melotot ke Inuyasha membuat Inuyasha langsung mengkerut. _Ke, kenapa dia melotot seperti siluman begitu?_

"Kagome?" Shippo memecah keheningan. "Kenapa menangis?"

Inuyasha menoleh kilat. Kagome mengepalkan tangan di depan mulut, tampak agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Shippo barusan. Diusapnya mata. Lalu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma bersyukur."

#

"Hei, Sango," panggil Inuyasha dengan mulut mengerucut.

Sango menoleh ke Inuyasha. Mereka duduk-duduk di rerumputan dekat sungai, bernaung di bawah pohon. Kagome sedang berjongkok di pinggir sungai bersama Shippo, membasuh kaki dan menyegarkan diri sejenak. Angin berhembus pelan menambah ayem momen bersantai mereka siang itu. "Apa?"

"Kenapa tadi kau mempelototiku?" Inuyasha melirik Sango was-was. Bahaya jika Sango mempelototinya lagi.

"Inuyasha, kau ini…" Sango tersenyum membuat Inuyasha ber'hoh' lega, tapi senyuman itu segera berubah menjadi pelototan dengan _tone_ api di sekeliling tubuh Sango.

"A, apa?" Inuyasha mundur.

"Dasar tidak peka! Kau tidak lihat Kagome tadi? Dia mimpi buruk, bodoh! Kalau dia tiba-tiba bertanya apa Koga dan Kikyo baik-baik saja, itu pasti berhubungan dengan mimpinya! Tadi, Kagome menceritakan mimpinya padaku. Itu tentang-ah, kau tidak akan tahu. Di mimpi Kagome, Koga dan Kikyo kenapa-napa, jadi katakan saja mereka baik-baik saja supaya dia tidak khawatir. Dia bermimpi begitu mungkin karena pengaruh bertarung dengan Bankotsu. Masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?" semprot Sango. "Baka!"

Inuyasha menelan ludah melihat api Sango berkobar-kobar. Ujung-ujung rambutnya mengambang mengikuti api. Mirip Medusa, perempuan berambut ular yang ditunjukkan Kagome di salah satu bukunya. Setiap orang yang menatap matanya akan menjadi batu. _S-Sango sama menakutkannya dengan orang itu._

"Kau memikirkan apa tentangku!" cecar Sango.

"T-tidak! Enak saja," Inuyasha buru-buru berbohong.

#

Kagome mencelupkan tangan ke air sungai yang bening itu lalu memandangi jari-jarinya. Dingin.

Dia sudah tidak setakut tadi. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang berubah, atau mungkin pengaruh air sungai yang dingin menyegarkan ini, atau apa. Dia merasa mimpi tadi sebagai pertanyaan pribadi baginya, tentang sebuah persahabatan. Jika dia melakukan hal yang salah, bisa saja itu memang terjadi, yang sangat mungkin berhubungan dengan Naraku.

Kagome menoleh ke belakang, melihat Inuyasha yang berlindung di balik Miroku. Sango ada di depannya dengan mata melotot dan api berkobar-kobar. Kirara bergelung nyaman di samping Miroku. Shippo tengah asyik bermain air di sampingnya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya.

Semua beres. Tidak ada masalah. Mereka akan terus bersama memerangi Naraku. Setelah Naraku mereka kalahkan pun, mereka akan selalu bersama. Teman-teman yang disayanginya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua ini tidak terlalu buruk. Jika tidak ada Naraku… mereka tidak akan bertemu.

Mereka selalu ada saat dia dalam bahaya. Mereka selalu bahu-membahu menolong. Mereka terus bekerja sama. Mereka merupakan orang yang penting bagi Kagome yang patut diberi penghargaan.

Sesederhana itulah arti persahabatan bagi Kagome.

**-The End-**

* * *

Gimana, readers? Reviewnya, okeh? Saran, kritik, en pertanyaan, bilang aja.

(Baca juga fic-fic saya yang lain/malahpromote)

See you!


End file.
